Shock Has Never Look So Beautiful
by I-Am-Witch-Hear-Me-Avada
Summary: George Weasley is in love. He is nervous about what his love will say when he pops the Question though. What will happen, read to find out.


_I promised my buddy I would write this. I was going to do it during the Christmas Holiday but then I'm like "Screw it" I owe her this! She puts up with my shiz and I need to help her out with my craziness. Well this is my first, First Person mode thingy. Oh yea modes. Anyway Review and read the other Fan fiction I wrote. Review please, it feeds Fluffy in the underbelly of Hogwarts. _

_I don't own Harry Potter or George Weasley. I own my friend Prongs though because I can. =)_

I sat at the window in my old dormitory. A small velvet box slid in between my long fingers. I was scared of what he might say. I had never done this before. Beside's the war wasn't even a week over. She might be still upset about the loss of her friends. "George what are you doing up here?" I turned to see my twin Fred. What was I supposed to say? I'm waiting for the girl of my dreams to come up here so I can… "Nothing. Just thinking about things." I whispered. A large hand fell onto my shoulder, the warmth was familiar as always, "Thinking about Katie?" it was like he knew what I was freaking out about. My twin was my best friend and I couldn't help but need him, right then. As I stood to face him the world seemed to try and pull me back down to earth, "Yeah, what if she doesn't want to? What if she says no? I can't put myself through that." pouring out my feeling to Fred hurt. They've always been locked inside and I'm letting them out. "She'll say yes. You're a Weasley after all. A twin of that, and no one can say no to a man without an ear." He was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working. I needed to hear it from her, not from anyone else. Fred must have saw my pain. He patted my shoulder then the warmth was gone, "I'll see you later. Tell me all about it when it's done." he was gone. My fear was higher than when he first came in. I glanced back out the window, it was raining. But through the rain I could see what looked like Katie and Jess. I had to do it know or never buy my feet wouldn't move. _Take a deep breath and relax. She'll say yes. _With my small confidence boost I made my way down to the first floor of the castle. If she said no then my heart will be broken and I'll die. I can't have anyone else. "Hey George." I kept walking, no stopping to talk. I must keep walking, I need her answer.

"Katie, do you think that maybe Zack wanted to die?" Jess asked me as she walked up the hill. It was a shocking question. "Um… no. But he would have wanted you to never forget his last words. He loved you Jess." How in the world could I say that to her. Love was stupid in so many ways, I can't think about it. George had been avoiding me for the past week. "I think it's over." Jess stared at me. I must have been thinking aloud. "What's over? You and George? Oh god's Katie no." She threw her arms around my neck in a hug. "You're the best couple in the world. If it's over for you then love isn't real and it's a manifestation of the human mind." I was in utter shock. Where the heck did she learn all that? A Slytherin that's smarter than a Ravenclaw. But I had to still hug her back. I loved Jess enough to not kill her when she said stupid things. "Also, you will have to just talk about your relationship with him and he will tell you it's not all in your head and that it's a real breathing thing." Oh gods Jess thinks loves a person. I smiled still and nodded, "Um, yes I do need to talk to him. Jess why don't you go and get a drink. Fire whiskey maybe. I'll see you later." She nodded and left me with my thoughts. I need to talk to George. That's the only way we can talk about our relationship… oh god I was freaking out. Just calm down, you are Katie Rogers. You screamed at Voldemort for no damn reason. You smacked a Death Eater in the face, it might have been Casey but you still did it! "I can do this!" I screamed out loud. Some third years looked at me but I didn't give a crap. So I took off towards the Great Hall. If he wasn't there then all my courage and my pride will be gone. I pushed the doors open and he was there. Sitting on Ravenclaw table talking to my friend Erin.

"So you don't know where she is?" I asked. Erin shook her head sadly. Great, all my courage is gone. "Hey George we need to talk." my face felt hot. I turned to see the girl of my dreams. Oh gods my palms started to sweat, "Katie, hey." I shouted. She looked at me like I was crazy, "We need to talk." she repeated herself. I nodded and let her drag me off to the Ravenclaw dorms. As we walked I slid my hand into hers. She glanced up and I guess it was from my sweaty palms. "Sorry I'm just a bit nervous." I looked away and felt her eyes on the side on my head.

He was being really weird. It's scaring me. The Ravenclaw dorm was already open so we just walked in. "George are you avoiding me because you don't want to date me anymore?" I asked. His face went white and it made me, of all people, confused. "Are you kidding me Katie? Why would I want to not to date you anymore? I… I love you Katie. And I was wondering." he turned around away from me. My face was red, I could feel it. He loved me and I'm just sitting here like an idiot. When he turned back around a velvet box was sitting in the middle of his hand. "Katherine Rogers, when I first met you I had a connection to you." He is not doing what I think he is. "And I think that I want… No, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please marry a fool like me?" he opened the box and there sat a beautiful ring. The inner rim was dark blue and the stone in the middle was baby blue. The same as the smaller ones surrounding it. I was in shock again for the second time that night. I had no words as he sat in front of me on one knee. All I could do was nod, "Really? You'll marry me?" he asked, taking my hand with is free one. "Duh, I'll marry you!" I screamed, throwing myself into his arms. It felt like a fairytale and I loved it. "I love you George Weasley." I whispered in the crook of his neck. He ran his hand down my back, "I love you too Katie Rogers."

_AWWWWW So should I do a wedding scene or should I just leave it here? Remember to feed Fluffy and Review! I love you all!_


End file.
